monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Making friends
Description Volume 1, Episode 3: While BJ having an easy time finding friends, Ian doesn't. Characters Story Few weeks has passed and while BJ settled in quite fast, Ian who transferred just the day after was still sitting alone on his table at the creepateria, hiding his face in his school books. Demise was just about to give it a try and talk to the manstar, when Sugar and her clique appeared. And of course they chose Ians table for the break. Demise sighed and sat down again. “What’s the matter, Demise?” BJ asked. “Well, knowing that Sugar and Ian are siblings doesn’t change a thing. They are still like…together all the time.” “So?” BJ asked and leaned her head. “So I can’t do anything. Sugar hates me and I bet even Ian does already.” “To me…” Tyler just stands next to BJ holding a tablet in his hands, which he puts on the table before sitting down. “…it looks like he could take a break from his sister.” All three of them take a look to Ian and her sister and the scenario made it clear: Tyler wasn’t wrong. “Still she’s there. And that’s problem.” Demise again sighed. While Tyler and Béatrice turned their head back to their food and started eating, Demise still was staring at Ian. Of course he noticed eventually. He raises his head and looks over to the black-haired ghoul, smiles inconspicuous and even lifted his hand a bit to wave her hello. Demise immediately blushed and turned away what makes Ian wonder. Is something wrong with his hand? Last time he did this, nearly the same had happened. Only that Demise then ran away. Ghouls. They are so hard to understand sometimes. “Ian, are you even listening?” Ian turns around to his sis again. “Yeah, I did.” “Then what have I just said?” “That you are worried I might not find any friends.” Sugar nodded contended. “So, what are you going to do against it?” “Against what?” “Not having any friends, idiot!” Ian sighs and lowers his head. “Don’t know. I’m afraid, I’m just not as clubbable as you are.” Then he shrugged. “Maybe I’m destined to be a loner.” The school bell rung and Sugar got up. “Don’t be silly. Maybe you should look for a nice working group?” She blinked and left the creepateria together with the others. Ian thought a few seconds about what her sister just said, than risks another view to the other table where Demise was sitting. Was. It seems she left already. So he took his books and went back to class. In ‘History of the undead’ he learned something about monster creation and resurrection as a wicked idea came to his mind. Why bother with finding friends instead of making some? After a while of research he found out, that Frankenstein’s Laboratory is hidden somewhere in the Monster High catacombs. He felt confident, that finding it will be helping with his plans. So he climbed down the catacombs and discovered it quite fast. After that Ian was often seen when entering the catacombs at every spare time he could afford, often with loads of bocks stacked in his arms. When Sugar found out about this, she positioned herself right in the front of the catacombs. She folded her arms when Ian suddenly came out. “What the hell do you do down there all the time?” she asked audible. “I bet you won’t find any friends down there!” she moved on. “And what a sight you are!” Ian was covered in dirt and dust and he looks like something has exploded in his hair. “I know. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. It was a mess anyway…” he replied cheerless. “Let’s just go home, okay?” Sugar looked at him surprised. “Well…okay…” They both started moving. “Have you thought of joining a working group?” “No. Didn’t know which one to choose.” “Didn’t know which to choose? You haven’t even looked them up, right? I could name you at least one in which you geek will totally fit in.” Sugar laughed and made Ian smile a bit. “Got me. I’ll check them up right tomorrow, okay?” “Promise?” “I promise.” Category:Webisode Category:Bigrika's Stories Category:Monster High: Supermonstars